undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
NPCs/Snowdin
Snowdin Forest Faun This deer-like monster lounges in Snowdin Forest near the Lesser Dog's station. They will comment on Lesser Dog's attempt on making a "snowdog" sculpture, but they seem condescending towards the dog's intelligence. Snowman The Snowman is a character who is located north of the room after Doggo's sentry station. They request the protagonist to carry the Snowman Piece and bring it very far away to the ends of the earth. It cannot move, and they want to see the world, and beyond, so they wish for the protagonist to carry a piece of them and take it very far away to substitute for their lack of mobility. If the protagonist accepts the offer, the snowman will wish them luck. If the Snowman Piece is in the inventory at the end of the Neutral Route, Sans will say "you made a snowman really happy." If the Snowman piece is lost, they will become upset, but will give another one to the protagonist. * They become greatly distraught if it is eaten right in front of them.Did you just... Consume the part of me I had given you? - Snowman, if part of it is consumed right in front of it. * If the protagonist loses the second piece, they will start to feel hopeless. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, the Snowman will thank the protagonist for taking care of the snowman's piece and asks them to take it to the Surface. However, if the protagonist had eaten the Snowman Piece in front of them, they will accuse them of mocking them for their lack of mobility, and says that despite everyone thinking they are a good person, the snowman knows how cruel they really are. In the Genocide Route, the protagonist can forcefully take up to three Snowman Pieces, effectively regressing them to "a useless pile of snow." Snowdin Inn Keepers (1) Snowdin's Inn Keepers are two lapine monsters. During the Genocide Route, only the smaller rabbit seems to be present but is actually just a decoy. Rabbit Kid (2) A lapine monster in Snowdin. He is leery towards Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon, but later shifts his focus on the Amalgamates at the end of the True Pacifist Route. Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon (3) Two related lapine monsters. Rabbit Girl is shown walking Cinnamon, her little brother, on a child leash. She does not realize that this is unusual until the Rabbit Kid speaks to her. Their sprite is referred to as "bunbun" in game files. Gift Bear (4) Gift Bear is shown putting a present under a tree in Snowdin. He explains that it is a tradition that started when teens started tormenting a monster by festively decorating it. Thus, the villagers would put presents under the tree as an apology. Politics Bear (5) The bear wearing an orange jacket is shown outside of Grillby's on most routes. He mentions that Snowdin has no mayor and that if there is ever an issue, "...a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it," referring to Papyrus and Undyne. He says that he may run for mayor as he enjoys politics. When the protagonist talks to him at the end of a True Pacifist Route, he speaks about how Asgore gave Alphys a hug after discovering what happened in the True Lab, then mentions that Toriel fired her shortly after. He then laments the idea that there are no politics on the Surface. The Politics Bear's sprite is simply called "Bear." Scarf Mouse (6) Scarf Mouse is shown just left of the northern part of Snowdin, next to the Nacarat Jester. They seem to be in tune with the crises of the Underground and complain about the excessive joking and ignorance. They also say that they would join this crowd, but they are "just not very funny." If the protagonist completes the True Pacifist run and walks back to talk to them, they will attempt to make a joke, but realize they do not have one. Nacarat Jester (7) They are an opposite to the Scarf Mouse, being knowledgeable about the bad parts of the Underground, but focusing on the positives. They do this because they claim that nothing can be done about it, so there is no point in being morose. When the protagonist talks to them after completing the True Pacifist route, they will mention how they are glad that they do not have to pretend to be happy anymore. Their sprite is referred to as "Red Demon." North Snowdin Slime Family A family of slime monsters living in northern Snowdin. There are three family members; The father is colored blue and has a mustache, and two children are a lot smaller than their father - one is blue/green in color and wears a red hat, and the other being completely blue. The younger monsters are always seen playing "Monsters and Humans", presumably a parody of "Cops and Robbers." Ice Wolf On Neutral Routes, they are located a little eastward of the Slime Family. This lupine monster is shown behind a gated area, throwing mass produced, large ice cubes into the stream. This task is done to cool the CORE. After completing the True Pacifist Route, they can be spoken to directly. They are mostly happy that they do not have to throw ice anymore so they can take a break to buy some pants. They are also considering changing their name to "Jimmy Hotpants." Snowdin Library Library Lizard (1) This lizard-like monster that looks very similar to Alphys is the librarian of Snowdin. They are already more than aware of the major typo on the Library's sign. Library Loox (2) This monster appears similar to Loox and resides in Snowdin's Library. Their dialogue is affected by the protagonist's choice between Junior Jumble or Crossword being more difficult. They are referred to as "mikewazowski" in game files, a reference to the Disney-Pixar film Monsters, Inc. Newspaper Editors (3, 4) These two monsters, located in the library, are likely the editors of Snowdin's newspaper. The yellow horned rhinoceros-like monster wearing a scarf mentions that because there is no breaking news to report, The content is generally comics and games. She will also admit to working on a book if the protagonist inspects one of the shelves in the library. Her sprite is referred to as "Scarf Lady." The second monster seems to be the one making the games, claiming that she is the "number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!" Her sprite is referred to as "Lady Garf." Grillby's Grillby Grillby (/ˈgɹɪl.biː/) is a fire monster, and owner and proprietor of Grillby's. While generally very quiet, he will commend the protagonist for a "good job" during the True Pacifist Ending epilogue. Grillby is either mute or speaks a different language than other monsters. Red Bird tends to speak for him which is revealed at the end of the True Pacifist route. Big Mouth (1) This toothy monster provides insight on the way monster food works, the differences human food has to it, and their general opinion of it. Drunk Bun (2) This bunny monster is bored with their surroundings, wanting new drinks and "hot guys." They flirt with Sans when he comes to the bar with the protagonist for lunch. Their sprite is referred to as "buncrazy." Ugly Fish (3) They are responsible for the fishing rod seen in an earlier area in Snowdin Forest. Their number is attached to the line, which the protagonist will not call. At some point, they will give up and remove the number later in the True Pacifist Route. Red Bird (4) They typically speak for Grillby, despite not actually knowing what is being said. This truth is revealed after the True Pacifist Ending when they say "I might not get to translate for Grillby anymore..." Punk Hamster (5) He states that since the Capital is getting crowded, people will start moving to Snowdin, and expresses displeasure, saying that it will result in the erasure of the local culture. He does, however, say he would like to see "some city slickers slip onto their butts!". References de:NPCs/Snowdin NPCs es:NPCs/Snowdin ru:NPC Сноудина pl:Snowdin/NPC fr:‎PNJ/Snowdin zh:‎NPC們/雪町 ja:‎SnowdinのNPC Category:NPCs